


Blind in the Dark

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, How Do I Tag, Introspection, during Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: He stumbles around, and walks blindly into the world.The path to understanding the Dark is often a strange one.
Kudos: 7





	Blind in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Random, spur of the moment ficlet.
> 
> Like really really random.
> 
> Also I did something in this fic that makes me bang my head on the table bc I'm so cheesy but I just love the line.

Darkness. 

All he could see was darkness.

Well, not all of it. 

He could still see some light from beyond the edges of the blindfold.

However, as he was usually wearing his hood, or wandering places in the middle of the night, any form of light was minimal at best.

He had to learn to reach out with his other senses. Smell, hearing, feeling changes in the air.

It also left him feeling as if he was losing his memory. Memories of the people he loved and cared about. At some point he couldn’t even remember what _color_ their eyes were. 

It was lonely, not being able to see.

“I chose this,” He told her when she expressed her worry to him one day, asking if he wanted to take a break from it.

He’d chosen to immerse himself in darkness. To truly overcome it. His time in the white castle showed that as much as he utilized the power, he still felt some fear and hesitation over it, and how it had affected his life.

Funny, considering when he’d tread down that path, he’d said he wasn’t afraid.

He’d chosen a path of dawn. The middle ground. Darkness turning into Light. But to truly do that, he needed to understand it, what he was missing. 

The King didn’t like it, that he’d decided to go down that path. He worried too much. But he still supported him regardless, pulling him out when he went too far and too deep. 

The bandaged man hated it. It was clear in his voice, that Darkness to him was a fools’ errand. He thought otherwise though, knowing that he’d already stepped one foot in, and it would be hard to step out anyways.

The Artist cared for him. Cared if he was pushing himself too far and too fast, worried whenever he came back stumbling and exhausted. He was glad, that she was a quiet support anyways.

So he continued to walk in Darkness. Knowing that one day, he’d turn it into the Light of dawn once more.

~~_Knowing that one day, he’d see both of them again, and would be accepted back into the warm friendship he’d once spurned._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I mean it's obvious who this fanfic is all about and at what point in the story was all this happening. 
> 
> I really love writing Riku's POV.
> 
> Also I love and hate that my style is now this strange mysterious nature that tends to start off with one word themes like gdi me.
> 
> (CtDRitL's rewrite is gonna start like this. I'm serious.)


End file.
